An Heir or a Princess
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about Cora from she learn she's pregnant to Mary is born. Cora/Robert, Robert/Violet, Cora/Violet, Cora/O'Brien.


_**Authors Note: **_I've been wanting to write this for some time now, and it has taken me some time to get it done. I also wanted to show a more tender side to Violet as I believe it is more to her than what you see._**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Downton Abbey and I don't make any money from it._ **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Heir or a Princess <strong>_

"Cora, are you okay?" Robert asked, he was looking at his wife with worried eyes, she was looking rather pale and she had declined on breakfast. It was really not like her at all. In fact for as long as he had known her she had never even once declined on any meal, which made him rather concerned.

"No, I'm feeling rather ill, will you please send for the doctor," she pleaded. She had been feeling nauseous for quite some time, but she had been able to hide it from him. Only today she couldn't.

"Of course, I'll be right back," he said and left their bedroom to do just that.

* * *

><p>Cora curled up under the white satin sheets whimpering weekly. She did not like being ill, not at all. It didn't happen very often that she became that, but when it did she became really ill. This was one of those times.<p>

She could hear the door open and Robert's footsteps walking towards the bed. He sat down on the edge where he removed the cover enough to see her head. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes was twinkling less than usual, his full with great concern. He didn't like it a bit when she was ill. It pained him to see his strong woman so weak, so helpless.

He sat down next to her, and she moved so that her head rest on his lap. He gently stroked her hair, making her fall back to sleep. He just sat there, watching over her, listening to her deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Robert was looking at his Cora, she was smiling weakly. She was happy spite being this ill. The doctor had just left and given them an answer as to why she was so ill. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. A possible heir to Downton Abbey if it was a boy, not that a girl would be less loved.<p>

Robert knew how much she wanted this baby, even if they had planned to wait for a while longer. Now that it was here he had to rearrange his life after that, and they had to create a nursery and everything else that was needed.

Not to mention he had to tell his mother…

"Do you wish to tell her together or?" he asked, assuming she knew who he meant.

"I'm really too weak to leave the bedroom and the moment, and I don't want her in here, so if you could tell her," Cora answered.

"Do you wish to wait until we are over the critical phase," he asked her.

"No, I'm sure we will not lose him or her either way," said Cora pretty certain.

"I'll tell her a little later today then and have Carson help starting to build a nursery," he said with a smile.

"I think that sounds like a good plan," she said and smiled.

"I'll go so you can get some more rest, and check on you later," he said, bending down to give her a soft kiss. She smiled at his as they retracted, carefully caressing his skin before she let him go.

As he was about to walk out the door he said, "Call on O'Brien if there is anything."

She just nodded, she wasn't yet sure on what she was going to make of that woman as they had recently hired her, but she was sure she'd get a better view on things as time went by. Robert blew her a kiss which she captured blushing before he walked out.

* * *

><p>Cora's smiled seemed to last for quite some time after he left; after all she had never before felt this happy. After all she did have all a woman of her standards could ask for, a loving husband, a beautiful home and soon their firstborn.<p>

She just hoped she would get better as the pregnancy moved along. She sighed calling the servant bell, making Sara O'Brien enter the room moments later.

"You called ma'am," said the other woman. Cora was only to assume she was a little older or the same age as her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could get me something to eat or drink as I wasn't feeling up for that earlier, but I would like to try now," Cora said, her stomach was starting to feel very empty.

"Very well ma'am, what would you like," the other woman requested.

"Some tea and dry biscuits would be fine," said Cora.

O'Brien nodded and said, "I will be right back with that, you are sure you don't need anything else?"

"Maybe something to read, I think I left my book downstairs in the library the other day, or a paper," Cora said with a sigh.

"I will see what I can find, as I said I'll be right back, ma'am," said O'Brien and left.

At least she seemed to be obeying her orders which were a good thing Cora concluded. Then again she had no other choice is she wished to continue working there. Cora wondered what it must be like to be in their situation, to serve others for a living…She herself had always been the one to give them their order. She couldn't picture doing it the other way, or live without servants.

The young woman sighed heavily, she suddenly felt so bored and alone. Robert would most likely not be back before hours later and O'Brien would only be back with her things as it was not custom to engage in talk with your servants.

She sighed, gently letting a hand stroke over her belly saying, "I guess I can talk to you until your father gets back, little one."

It was not like she would get an answer; it was too early for that, but at least it for the time being made her feel less lonely.

* * *

><p>"Robert, what a wonderful surprise, what brings you here," his mother said as soon as her maid had let him inside.<p>

"Can't a boy come and visit his mother for no reason?" he asked her with a frown.

"You can, but I have a feeling that is not the case. Please don't tell me there is anything wrong with Cora or the estate," the dowager countess said, looking at her son with questioning eyes.

"No, no, the estate is fine, it is a funny you should bring it up as there was a matter with Cora I would like to discuss with you," he said, sitting down on the couch, next to the chair she was sitting in.

"Nothing serious I hope," she said, her face didn't show much of anything, her blue eyes on the other hand showed concern to a change.

"No, it's good news, or at least I think so," he said with a smile.

"Then please do tell, rather than have me guessing," she said, rolling her eyes mildly.

"She is with child, so you are going to be a grandmother," he said, his smile getting even wider.

"You mean there is a possibility of an heir," she said, her eyes seemed to show some trace of excitement.

"If it is a boy yes," he said, nodding excitedly.

"That is indeed great news, congratulations, my dear boy, how is she?" asked Violet, daring to smile as well.

"She is at the moment weak, so resting in bed, I'm hoping that will change as it moves along, I just wanted to tell you as soon as we knew even if it's early," he said.

"I do appreciate that, imagine that an heir of Downton," she said with a satisfied nod.

"Or a little princess," he corrected.

"I'm sure this one will be a boy," said his mother, or at least so she hoped as that would solve a lot of her worries.

"Well, I better get back to her, I'll let you know when she is better so you can come to visit," he said and slowly get up.

"Please do, and bring my blessings with," she said as he again walked towards the door.

'Imagine that, a heir of Downton," she said more to herself than anyone else, letting a happy laugh escape her lips. Her maid just shook her head.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Cora was still in bed, Robert was out taking care of something, but he had promised to be back to her shortly. Like the day before the young woman was feeling a bit lonely, not to mention restless. Still she knew it was best to stay in bed.<p>

He had happily brought back the blessing of his mother the day before, no doubt the dowager countess was hoping for a boy, much like Robert. She did as well, but she wouldn't have disliked if it was a little girl either, that way she could have use of her old baby clothing.

She sighed, turning another page in her book, before closing it with bang and pushing it aside. The brunette let out a grunt of frustration as she called her bell to make a servant come to tend to her need.

"You called," said O'Brien a moment later, looking a bit under the weather herself.

"Yes, help me get dressed," said Cora, struggling to get up from the bed. She chose to ignore that O'Brien hadn't called her ma'am this time.

"Of course, are you going to be indoors or outdoors?" the other woman asked.

"I could use some air," said Cora, she felt a bit stuffed up at that very moment.

The maid went over to the closet to find a purple dress that was suitable for indoor and outdoor use, a corset, and underwear. She carefully undressed Cora's nightgown, making her stand up so she could put the corset on, then the underwear and stalkings before her dress.

The young lady was looking rather pale; making O'Brien feel concerned as to if it was wise she was even out of bed. Then again she was not going to argue with her mistress so she simply did what she was asked got her dressed.

Cora looked at the other woman; she was looking rather pale today as well. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to require for her condition, therefore she didn't. Instead she had her help her down the stairs and out.

As the soft breeze was washing over her she felt so much better. She sighed with great satisfaction as she slowly started to walk towards a bench that was outside. She sat down dragging in the air, her hands folded in her lap as she closed her eyes.

That was where Robert found her when he got back, sitting on the bench, sleeping. He didn't know for how long she had been sitting there, but the sight of her made him smile. She usually wore makeup when she was not in their private chambers, but not this time. This time it was just her natural beauty shining towards him.

He walked closer only to sit down next to her and whisper, "Cora."

"Mhm," she said, opening her eyes and looking right into his.

"Have you any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked her.

She blushed, saying, "I'm not all that."

"But you are, and if we should happen to get a little girl I hope she'll be as beautiful as you," he said and kissed her rose red lips in a very loving, yet dignified manner.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry ma'am but this dress it's too small now," said O'Brien with a sigh, taking the dress of her mistress. She was about five months pregnant now and none of her clothes seemed to be fitting anymore with her growing belly.<p>

Cora sighed knowing she would need a new wardrobe and soon. This was just not working anymore. She sank down on the bed on the bed, letting her hand rest on top of her belly. The other supporting her lower back. A grown escaped her lips as she carefully stroked over it. O'Brien turned from the closet where she had just hung the dress in and looked at her with worried eyes. She of course knew that the little extra weight was giving Cora some trouble, but she never seemed to complain about it.

She would ask how she felt but she found it inappropriate so she didn't. Instead she found a pants suit she could wear until they had managed to find more fitting clothing. Cora sighed as she was helped on with her clothes and let out another groan as she got up from the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" O'Brien asked.

"No thank you, that will be all for now," said Cora, relieving her from her duties. The other woman hurried downstairs, with no doubt heading for the room where the servants were having their meals and common area.

She on the other hand was heading for the library where she knew both her husband and her mother-in-law was waiting while their dinner was being prepared. She sighed as she walked towards the library, hearing Violet's sharp tone as the two were discussing something. Slowly she opened the door and entered the room.

Robert looked at his wife and asked, "Cora, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Robert. Violet, how good of you to come, how are you?" she asked, mastering a smile for the older lady.

"Busy, but fine. How are you," Violet asked back, her blue eyes showed a glimmer of concern.

"I'm fine, Violet, thank you for asking. I may however go downtown tomorrow to find some new clothing," said Cora with a sigh.

Violet didn't say anything at this, but she did look a little amused. She remembered having the same problem having Robert and Rosamund back in the days. She remembered how she felt like a fat cow and towards the end how she used to waggle about at Downton complaining. Patrick had however reassured her that she was not a fat cow and that she would be just fine. Making sure to give her all the attention she wanted and needed at the time. She looked over at her son and Cora that had sat down next to him on the couch, she wasn't looking as pale as a few months back, but she hadn't gotten her rose red cheeks back either. She did however seem to be less unwell now; Violet suspected that at this point the only thing that would give her some troubles would be her back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Robert required.

"Not if you are already occupied, I can bring one of the girls," Cora answered. She didn't want her husband to have any troubles on her behalf.

Violet raised a brow, wondering what her son's reply would be. He gave her a reassuring smile saying, "Of course I will come, my dear Cora. Nothing is more important than you. We'll leave as soon as we get up tomorrow morning."

"Good, so have you found a new maid yet," Cora turned her attention from her husband to her mother-in-law. She knew Violet was looking for a new maid as her old was resigning.

"I'm still looking, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a maid that can serve all my needs at every time," said the older woman with a sigh a frustration.

"Wouldn't you need a man for that," said Cora, knowing that comment were over the top as she highly doubted Violet were using the maids the way she implied. Still she couldn't resist.

"No, I need a maid for the time being," said Violet in a very dry tone. She didn't like what was being implied about her, it was her business or not what happened between her and her maids.

Robert that sensed it could break out a fight any second, simply said, "I think dinner should be ready any second, why don't we move towards the dining room?"

"Excellent idea," said Violet, her tone was cold and she was glaring at Cora, this time she had stepped over the line. Cora just nodded as she slowly got up wondering if Violet had done anything unorthodox with any of her maids or not. Violet on the other hand was wondering if she had said or done anything to make Cora come with that accusation.

Cora sighed as they neared the dining room and she could smell the food, it was first then she realized how hungry she was. She smiled feeling her little one move around inside her, she loved when he did that. It made her heart jump with joy.

When she and Robert were in bed at night and the baby kicked, she made him feel it. He loved it as much as she did. She smiled warmly at her husband as he sat down by the table next to her. He smiled back making a shiver of joy run down her spine. She loved him so much that her heart could burst. And she knew he felt the same way as his hand rested on top of hers, carefully stroking it.

Violet sighed looking at the young couple in front of her; it reminded him of herself and Patrick while he was still alive. She still missed him deeply, maybe that was why she never remarried and preferred to be alone. Still sometimes she felt so very lonely, maybe that was why she had come over so much more lately. That and to check on Cora and her first grandchild. Violet couldn't help, but to be excited about it.

It felt like forever since her own children were young, and it would be good with new life around. And if it should happen to be a girl, Violet knew she wouldn't love the child any less. She smiled at the loving couple in a very dignified manner and they smiled back at her just as some of the servants came in with the food. It was time to eat they could finish their conversation and disagreements afterwards.

* * *

><p>Cora Crawly was wagging towards the nursery as it at this point was the only way she could move at all. She was now at the end of her pregnancy and it was only a matter of time before she delivered. This morning Robert had left for business downtown and was not to be back before that same evening, so his mother was to come and look after Cora until he got back, just in case something happened.<p>

Cora slowly opened the door to the nursery; the walls were pained in light blue with skies and stars all over. The painting had taken Carson and Robert three days to get done and their hands was blue and white when they finally were done. Cora had not seen their work before a couple of days after that as they didn't want her to be exposed to the paintsmell due to the baby. She had of course loved it at once. They had gotten a blue dresser in there which she had filled with baby clothes over the months, that and nappies and diapers.

In addition there was also a bookshelf with baby books that once had belonged to them both and teddy bears of different shapes and sizes. The rocking chair next to it had been a special order, but it would be perfect for its use, Cora just knew.

She sank down in it and closed her eyes, thinking that the baby had been very quiet today, which wasn't like him. She was even considering calling for the doctor just to be on the safe side, but she shook it off. He was probably just tired like her.

Just as she was thinking this she felt a pain which she had never felt before, and just like that she knew the delivery had started. She would have called O'Brien which had been overly helpful the last couple of months had it not been for the fact that there was no bells in the nursery. Meaning she would have to get downstairs or back to her bedroom to alert her or the other servants.

Slowly she managed to get herself up and wag towards her bedroom, feeling more jolts of pain shooting though her. She wondered if it was better to walk downstairs or if she should call anyone from her room, but decided on the latter so she could sit down. She sank down on the bed with a heavy sigh, ringing the bell.

Only a moment later O'Brien came into the room. She looked at her mistress that was panting lightly and leaning against the bed. She didn't look up upon her entering.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" O'Brien asked concerned.

"I'm afraid the delivery has started, will you please send for the countess and the doctor at once," Cora managed to get out. Hoping either would get there in time.

O'Brien looked at her in shock, but didn't doubt before she headed downstairs to pass the message forward.

* * *

><p>"Easy, you'll be fine," Violet soothed Cora in the softest tone she had ever heard her use. In fact so soft it surprised her. It was so completely out of place, then again the whole situation was. She had arrived about thirty minutes after Cora had sent the message, if that was random or not she would never know. Right now she was twisting in grave pain in the dowager countess arms.<p>

"I want Robert," Cora cried, holding on to her mother-in-law.

"I know that, dear, we have sent for him, I just hope the doctor will be here in time, or we'll handle it on our own," said Violet with a heavy sigh. She remembered how she had almost delivered Rosamund with the help from her maids as the doctor had been very late.

"No, no, no," Cora protested, looking at her with terrified eyes.

"Take a sip," said Violet handing the younger woman a bottle of brandy. Cora didn't like it all that well; still she took a couple of sips, before handing it back to Violet that took a sip as well.

"Ma'am," said O'Brien that had come back into the room.

"Yes," said Violet, assuming she was the one addressed.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked, looking at the two women.

"Is the doctor here yet?" Violet asked.

"No, not yet ma'am," said Sara honestly, looking at them with worried eyes.

Violet looked at the whimpering Cora saying, "Well I think we have to handle this on our own, so I need some clean towels, I would prefer if a couple was hot and wet, a sterile scissor and I think that should be about it."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the doctor ma'am," said Sara.

"I doubt we have time," said Violet honestly, feeling Cora holding on to her arm so hard that it hurt.

"I'll take care of it at once," said O'Brien and left the room, while Violet carefully stroked Cora's tender lower back to try to ease some of the pain.

The younger lady let out a groan, looking paler than she had been moments earlier. In fact she looked as ill as she was during the start of her pregnancy; then again giving birth was not at all pleasant. Violet just hoped it would go as fast and as painless as possible, and that the doctor would be there before it really started as she wasn't sure if she was up for doing this alone.

* * *

><p>Cora was twisting in pain, halfway lying on top of Violet, breathing hard. Her hands holding on to the other woman so hard it most likely would leave bruises after. Was this how she had felt when Robert and Rosamund were born?<p>

The younger woman tried to change her position until a better one, but couldn't find any, so she collapsed on her side, panting heavily. Violet was stroking her shoulders and backside trying to calm her and prepare her for the last stage. She knew they had to be very close.

She looked at O'Brien that was also in the room with them and said, "O'Brien, will you please go by the edge of the bed so you can capture him when he comes out, I doubt it will be long now. And Cora will you please stay on your back so it will make the task easier for her. When you feel you have to push, please do so. I know it hurts, but don't stop until O'Brien says he is fully out or you can kill him. Afterwards give it one more push so everything is out. Do you understand?"

Cora nodded, unable to speak, instead she was shivering lightly, closing her eyes. She was trying to gather herself as best as she could, starting to feel tired after the last five hours. She was not used to pain like this, feeling she had no control of her body. She panted faster now as she slowly spread her legs, holding onto Violet with all she could muster.

She screamed out in agony as sweat and tears were running down her cheek, her face red and her eyes still closed. Feel how their little one was slowly making his way out of her body. Feeling how he was tearing her up inside, knowing it would take her some time to get back to normal. Violet held her, not even once leaving her side, not caring she would be black and blue after.

"I can see the head," O'Brien said, looking at the top of the head starting to show between the dark hairs between her mistress legs. Something she would never in her wildest dreams would think she would witness.

"Good, means he's soon out, just a bit more, Cora, you're doing great," said Violet in a encouraging tone, stroking her ever so gently.

Cora didn't answer to this, unable still to speak, pushing harder and more focused, knowing at once the baby was out and the rest after, knowing it was over and that she could rest. But why was he so quiet, wasn't he supposed to scream…

Violet seemed to be reacting to this as well as she slowly got out of the bed and walked over to O'Brien that was cleaning the baby up a little. The older woman carefully cleared the baby's airways making angry scream fill the room. She took a sigh of relief, saying, "She's perfect, Cora, you did well."

"She…?" Cora questioned, she was so sure it was a boy.

"Yes she, you now has a beautiful little girl," said Violet, carrying her over to the bed, where she handed her over to her daughter-in-law. Cora took the little thing, holding it close, and looked at her smiling tiredly. Violet was right, she was perfect, even when screaming.

"I'll leave you two alone, and O'Brien if you would clean up the mess," said Violet, heading for the door.

"Of course, ma'am" she said with a heavy sigh, looking over at Cora and her baby girl, unable to be able to smile.

* * *

><p>Once Violet came downstairs Carson had just let the doctor in. He looked at Violet, her dress was a mess and it seemed to be traces of blood on her chest. She seemed a bit tired as well.<p>

"How…how is she?" he asked.

"Just delivered a baby girl, you can go and check on her," said Violet nodding towards the stairs that was leading up to the second floor. She, herself slowly walked outside, she needed some air.

Slowly she sat down on one of the benches outside, closing her eyes, feeling the lazy summer breeze against her cheeks. She could hear someone coming towards her, but she didn't care to open her eyes.

"Ma'am," a young, female voice said.

"Yes, Miss Green," said Violet, turning to face her maid. She had stayed with her for about three months now.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to her mistress.

"Just fine," said Violet, letting a soft laugh escape her lips.

"I take it you will be staying for dinner," said the maid, thinking it was rare to say her this relaxed and happy.

"I will, but I will need a new dress," the middle aged woman said.

"I will take care of that, Vi," said the younger woman, slowly walking back towards the house, to have another dress ready when her mistress returned. Violet turned to look after her, not minding her addressing her that way, thinking she would have to be the best maid she had ever had.

* * *

><p>"So it's true, it's a princess," said Robert, holding his baby girl in his arms, looking at her with loving eyes. He had arrived home not long after the doctor. The two of them was now alone as he had just left.<p>

"Yes," said Cora, smiling at her husband, that sat down next to her, he wasn't sure who he loved more, his wife or his daughter.

"So I take it Robert Junior is off the table," he said with a chuckle.

"We'll think of something," she said with a sigh.

"I know we will do you need rest?" he said, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you said," she said, lying down in a better position, before closing her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, my dear Cora," he whispered, looking at her with loving eyes, thinking he had never loved her more than just then. In his arms a little girl was sleeping peacefully, feeling both safe and loved by them both.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
